The present invention relates to disperse azo dyes in which a phenacyl ester is linked to a pyridone coupler. Dyes comprising simple alkyl esters are already known and are described for example in JP 61019664 and PL 129345.
It has now been found that the disperse azo dyes of the present invention have outstanding properties and that dyeings prepared therewith are notable for good washfastnesses and outstanding sublimation fastnesses. More particularly, such dyeings meet the special requirements of industrial laundering, where textiles are exposed to high temperatures after the wash cycle.